1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for flash photography and, more particularly, to an apparatus of the type in which a plurality of electronic flash units are fired for each shot and the amounts of flash light issued from the units are adjusted to respective desired values.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the above-identified type of apparatus for flash photography, as the means for detecting whether or not the amounts of flash light issued from the individual electronic flash units have reached their respective preset levels, use has been made of an equal number of comparators to the number of units, as for example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,764. The use of so large a number of comparators gave rise to a problem of increasing the scale of the flash exposure control circuit.